


Half-Hearted But Fully Accepted

by afteriwake



Series: Love Is Like [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Holmes Brothers, Hospital bed, Hospitals, Injured Sherlock Holmes, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Eurus Holmes, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Thinking, Sleepy Molly Hooper, Sleepy Sherlock Holmes, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock asks a half-awake Molly to marry him, and is surprised to learn when he himself wakes up later that she remembers accepting.





	Half-Hearted But Fully Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreativeReading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeReading/gifts), [MagsyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/gifts).



> **Creative Reading** gave the first sentence for the fic, which I decided would be the last of the ones while Sherlock is hospitalized after his encounter with his sister.

The mist hung over the streets, refusing to move. There was nothing bright and cheery outside the hospital window, but Molly had done everything she could to cheer up the inside of the room, and he appreciated it. She was there more than anyone else, sometimes even falling asleep by his bedside, and all he wanted to do was pull her close and sleep next to her. His injuries and all the cording and tubes, however, prevented that.

Currently, she was asleep next to him, her head resting near his arm, and he had shifted so he could stroke her hair back. He’d come close to death before, but never this close, never in all the time he’d been a consulting detective. Even at the worst in Serbia, he had known he would live. When his sister shot him, however, he had been so sure he was going to die with all these regrets.

He loved Molly. Wanted a life with her forever. And it still seemed too soon for marriage but there had to be something he could do. A long engagement, perhaps? Would she be amenable to that? He wanted not only to share his life with her but God forbid, if he actually did die, he wanted it acknowledged in some legal way that they were bound together.

“Mmmm, such a pretty baby,” Molly murmured in her sleep and he smiled. He would like children with her, would like to continue his lineage and hers. He hoped they would take more after their mother in appearance and temperament than him, but still. As long as they were healthy, he would be happy.

“Marry me, Molly,” he said softly.

“Okay, Sherlock,” she said with a yawn before shifting into another position. And with that, he shut his eyes and slept for some time. When he awoke, Molly was gone but his brother was there instead.

“I’d rather have Molly here,” he said as he attempted to stretch as much as he was able.

“She’s off to sleep in a proper bed, which is what your fiancee needs.”

His eyes widened. “She heard me?” he asked, surprised.

“And she agreed. I assume you want out Grandmum’s ring? I know Molly can’t wear jewelry at her post but it’s much in her style.”

Sherlock was quiet for a moment. “I would, I think. She’d appreciate something with history.”

“I think she’ll just appreciate you were alive and able to ask,” Mycroft said. “Eurus is still not talking, but she is showing she feels pain at what she did. I doubt she will be of use to the government any longer, so I will be arranging for her care elsewhere. I just don’t know where. Mummy and Father are not happy with me.”

“I don’t imagine they would be,” he said. “But you did what you needed to do. She has proved she needed to be tucked away, but...perhaps we can be there for her more.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. “You want to be in her presence again?”

“She needs us, Mycroft. We’re family.”

He nodded slowly. “Yes, we are. And about to get larger. I think Molly will be a good addition.” He stood then. “I’ll arrange for the ring to be sent to Baker Street since I doubt you would want it stolen before you can give it to her. I will have it hidden in the sock drawer.”

“Thank you,” he said. He shut his eyes again, not quite drifting off to sleep. He had not expected his half-hearted proposal to be accepted. Molly had deserved better and when he was whole and healthy again, he would propose properly, in the way Molly deserved.


End file.
